


Schlaflos in Berlin

by ninamalfoy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Deutsch, M/M, unbetaed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per kann nicht schlafen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlaflos in Berlin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sleepless in Berlin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/101698) by [ninamalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy)



> First posted on LJ on June 19th, 2006.
> 
> Not true in the least bit. I'm just borrowing their public persona to play.

Er ist noch immer so verdammt hyper. Und er würde am liebsten nochmal seinen Vater anrufen, aber es ist schon nach eins, und seine Eltern brauchen Schlaf. Per seufzt. Es ist eigentlich auch zu hell hier im Zimmer, er hat die Vorhänge nicht ganz zugezogen, weil er vorhin das Fenster geöffnet hatte.

Er muß mit irgendeinem reden. Irgendwie. Die anderen schlafen alle sicher längst. Aber so spät ist es ja nun auch wieder nicht. Oder? Per wirft die Decke von sich und steht vom Bett auf. Er trägt nur ein Hannover T-Shirt und die alten grünen Boxershorts. Die mit dem ausgeleierten Bund. Seine Lieblingsunterhosen. Er streckt sich, auf den Zehenspitzen balancierend.

Christoph ist im Zimmer schräg gegenüber. Und so wie Per ihn kennt, wird er es ihm sicher nicht übel nehmen wenn er ihn weckt. Er ist ein netter Typ, und sie verstehen sich gut. Darüber ist Per froh. Die Kommunikation funktioniert und damit die Innenverteidigung auch. Per hat wenige Freunde, eigentlich nur eine Handvoll. Er ist nicht sehr vertrauensselig. Aber Metze scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Nein, eigentlich ist er sogar mehr als nur in Ordnung.

Ja, Metze würde nicht genervt sein wenn er jetzt anklopft. Er will ja nur fünf Minuten. Etwas reden. Und Metze würde ihm zuhören, wie er es tut, die warmen braunen Augen auf ihn gerichtet, ihn ernst nehmend. Vielleicht sogar lächeln, die weißen Zähne hervorblitzend, und eine warme Hand würde auf Pers Schenkel landen, und -

Nein. Per reibt sich die Augen, seufzend. Nein. Metze ist nur ein Kumpel im Team, ein guter, aber nicht mehr als das. Und er wird Per beruhigen können mit nur ein paar Worten, und Per wird schlafen können. Ohne verstörende Träume.

Der Teppich im Flur fühlt sich seidig an unter seinen Füßen. Er tappt zu Metze's Tür und zögert. Vielleicht schläft er ja, vielleicht ist es eine blöde Idee, ihn zu wecken, vielleicht wird er genervt sein, vielleicht -

Leise Musik erklingt. Also schläft Metze noch nicht und Per kann ihn getrost stören. Was hält ihn noch davon ab? Er klopft sacht an die Tür.

"Herein!"

Per öffnet die Tür, lugt in den Raum hinein. Nur das Bettlicht ist an, und Metze ist über den Tisch gebeugt, in Trainingshosen und sonst nichts.

"Ähm, hallo."

Metze dreht sich um, und die überraschte Miene auf seinem Gesicht macht einem Lächeln Platz. "Hallo, Per."

Per nickt. "Störe ich?"

Metze zögert. Zu lange, und Per sagt, "Sorry, ich -"

"Du konntest nicht schlafen, was?", sagt Metze mit einem Lächeln und er klappt seinen Laptop zu. Er fährt sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und lehnt sich gegen den Tisch. "Das kenne ich."

Per schließt die Tür hinter sich und macht ein, zwei Schritte in den Raum hinein. "Ja, ich... muß einfach reden."

Metze zeigt auf sein Bett. "Hier, setz dich. Willst du was zu trinken?"

Per schüttelt seinen Kopf. Metzes Bett ist noch immer frisch gemacht von heute morgen. Er nibbelt am Muster des Überzugs. "Nee."

Metze gießt sich aus einer Wasserflasche ein. Mit dem Glas in der Hand setzt er sich neben Per. "So. Was ist?"

Per seufzt. "Ein Durcheinander." Er friemelt am Hemdrand herum. "Ist es immer so?"

Metze zuckt mit den Schultern. "Manchmal schon. Man gewöhnt sich aber daran."

Per nickt. "Ja, letztes Jahr, das... das war okay. Es war schon was Besonderes, sicher, aber nicht so..."

"Extrem, nicht? Das haben Weltmeisterschaften so an sich," sagt Metze, lächelnd. Er stupst Per an, und Per grinst zurück.

"Ja, verdammt extrem. Ich hoffe nur, daß ich das überstehe."

"Das wirst du, Per," und Metzes Hand ist in seinem Nacken - so _warm_ \- und Per zuckt fast zurück, aber nur fast. Er läßt seinen Kopf hängen und hofft, daß Metze seine roten Ohren nicht bemerkt. "Okay," sagt er, beinahe schon ein Flüstern, und in diesem Moment wird die Tür geöffnet.

"Metze - oh, 'tschuldige. Störe ich?"

Basti. Kelly. Und Metzes Hand rutscht von seinem Nacken, streicht über seinen Rücken und dann steht Metze auf. "Nee, Kehli. Per konnte nur nicht schlafen."

"Ach so." Kelly lächelt ihn an und Per weiß, daß er jetzt tomatenrot ist.

"Ja, äh. Danke. Ich gehe dann mal," sagt er, fast ein Stottern, und steht auf. Ungelenkig. Metze stoppt ihn mit einer Hand auf seinem Arm.

"Kannst du jetzt schlafen?", fragt er, und Per muß schlucken. Zu nah. Er nickt nur, und geht an Kelly vorbei zur Tür. "Gute Nacht," und ihre Antwort wird von der Tür verschluckt.

Wieder zurück in seinem Zimmer, wirft er sich auf das Bett. Er kann nicht schlafen. Immer noch nicht. Und er fühlt sich ein ganzes Stück mehr einsam.

Denn Metze hat schon jemanden.


End file.
